Prostate Cancer Program: Summary The mission of the Prostate Cancer (PR) Program is to reduce the morbidity and mortality associated with Prostate Cancer by leveraging a deep understanding of the disease at a biologic, clinical, and population level. The Program approaches this mission with transdisciplinary research that is richly collaborative and translational. Since the last competitive renewal, a strategic planning process led to the development of three new transdisciplinary themes: Theme 1: Discovery of Biologic and Molecular Drivers of Prostate Cancer Theme 2: Biomarker and Prognostic Model Development to Predict Outcomes in Men with Prostate Cancer Theme 3: Developing Therapeutic Interventions to Improve Outcomes for Men with Prostate Cancer PR Program: Key Metrics Membership (10 departments, 1 school) 37 Full 24 Associate 13 Cancer-relevant Funding (direct costs as of $13,878,515 05/31/2017) NCI $5,543,247 40% Peer-reviewed $5,289,510 38% Non-peer-reviewed $3,045,758 22% Cancer-relevant Publications (1/2012-7/2017) 616 Inter-programmatic 160 26% Intra-Programmatic 257 42% High-Impact 198 32% Accruals to Clinical Trials (2016) 923 46 Therapeutic 99 20 Other Interventional 416 12 Non-interventional 408 14